All These Things We Do
by MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry knows just how to relax Ginny after a hard practice


Harry was sat in bed, yawning constantly as he made his way through a stack of case reports, when he heard the door open, announcing Ginny's return from training.

'Harry?'

'I'm upstairs,' he shouted in response, putting aside his papers as he heard Ginny walking up the stairs. She pushed open their bedroom door and walked straight over to their bed, flopping down on it face first with a groan.

'Tired?' Harry chuckled.

'Shattered. Gwenog's apparently decided she wants to kill us with these new drills.'

Harry reached over and began to rub Ginny's back in sympathy, drawing out a moan as he massaged the spot in her shoulder that always ached most after practice. She was a formidable athlete, one of the best chasers in the league, but that didn't exempt her from post practice soreness.

'Did you shower at the pitch?'

'No, couldn't face it. Thought it would be nicer to shower here, but now I don't think I can move,' Ginny said, her voice muffled where her face was pressed into the duvet.

'How about I make it worth your while? Would you move then?' Harry said, his voice low as he traced circles on Ginny's back.

'That depends,' Ginny said, rolling over so that she was facing Harry. 'What are you offering?'

'Why don't you come with me and then you'll find out?'

Harry got off the bed, reaching out a hand to pull Ginny up and lead her through to their en-suite.

They'd redone a lot of the house when they first moved in, and one thing they had insisted on getting put in was a walk in shower, large enough for them both to fit in. They always had their showers together - most of the time they just chatted and joked around while they got washed, but on other occasions they had made good use of the extra space, letting the water fall all around them as they moved together.

As Ginny slowly stripped off her practice kit, Harry got the shower running, letting it warm up to the perfect temperature before they got in. Once they were wet he began to shampoo Ginny's hair for her, sparing her worn out arms from yet more work. His hands slipped down lower, starting to massage Ginny's shoulders again. The sight of her head tipping back at the feeling of his hands on her, the way her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open had heat rushing through Harry's veins and his cock thickening.

Merlin, he wanted her, so badly.

He paused his massaging long enough to let Ginny wash the shampoo out of her hair before his hands resumed their exploration of her skin. He let his hands wander further down Ginny's body, one hand pausing to cup her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple while the other drifted further, coming to rest on her hip, his fingers so close and yet so far from where they both wanted them to be.

'_Harry_' Ginny moaned as he teasingly ran his fingers across her stomach and thighs. '_Please_.'

Tempted though he was to continue with his teasing, Harry decided to put Ginny out of her misery. He began to lightly stroke her clit, chuckling as he felt her legs shake at the first contact. Wrapping his spare arm around her, he pulled her in closer to his body, supporting her as he slipped a finger inside her.

Harry loved this, loved that he knew just what to do, just how to move his fingers to make Ginny shiver and moan. His hard cock was nestled between her firm ass cheeks, providing just enough stimulation to keep his arousal growing but not so much that he was distracted from his focus on giving Ginny pleasure.

It wasn't long before Ginny was shaking, a stream of mumbled expletives falling from her lips as she got closer and closer to her peak. The water was still falling around them, the room filling up with steam, the sound of the water mixing with their heavy breathing. When Ginny fell apart around his fingers, Harry nearly came just at the feeling of her and the look of bliss on her face. He would never stop being amazed that he was capable of making her feel like that.

Once Ginny came down from her high she spun around in his arms, pulling Harry into a deep kiss. Harry's hands came to rest on Ginny's bum, a sigh escaping her as he gripped her tightly.

'Come to bed,' he whispered as he leaned in further to kiss down her neck, down to her freckle-covered collarbone, reaching behind him to turn the water off as he did so.

All of Ginny's post practice tiredness seemed to have vanished as they headed back into their bedroom, all thoughts of aching muscles and sleep completely gone as she turned to face Harry.

'Sit down,' she said, pointing at the edge of the bed to indicate where she wanted him.

Harry complied quickly, knowing that it was in his best interests to do exactly what she said. He was proved correct when Ginny came to kneel in front of him, her hands starting to run up and down his thighs, coming so close to his aching cock but never close enough to give him the relief he so badly craved.

'God, Gin,' he moaned as she traced a finger up his prick, the touch feather-light but enough to make his cock jump.

Ginny looked up at him, a cheeky smile on her face and a glint in her eye, her eyes never leaving Harry's as she leaned forward and gently licked the head of his cock, her tongue swirling around him in the way she knew drove him wild.

'_Fuck_' Harry groaned as she began to take him in further, his hands coming to tangle in her hair as she moved. She was so damn good at this, knowing exactly what to do, exactly what he needed. Far too soon, he had to gasp out for her to stop, too close to the edge already. However desperately he wanted to come, he didn't want this to be over yet.

'Come up here,' he said, his voice rough with desire.

Ginny came up onto the bed, lying back against the pillows as Harry moved to hover over her, dropping kisses across the pale skin of her breasts. He continued kissing, down over her firm stomach, across her hip bones and the crease of her thighs, revelling in the way she writhed under his mouth. He flicked his tongue quickly across her clit as he stroked her inner thighs with his fingers before slowly pushing one into her again.

He began to slide his finger in and out of her as he lapped at her clit, her breathy moans spurring him on. He was still almost unbearably hard, and he unconsciously started to move his hips, grinding his cock against the mattress in a desperate search for friction.

Withdrawing his finger, he moved his hands to tightly grip Ginny's ass, her legs coming to rest over his shoulders to give him better access. Ginny was thrusting up now, her hips involuntarily chasing the movements of his tongue, showing him what she wanted him to do.

Recognising the signs, Harry began to lick lower, across her slit, dipping his tongue into her, before venturing lower. They'd only done this a few times before, and it was still new and exciting and nerve wracking. But the moan that spilled from Ginny when his tongue swept over her ass allayed his fears. He knew the noises Ginny made, and that was definitely one of pleasure.

As he continued to lick at her arse, his fingers resumed their light circles around her clit, just slow enough to keep her from tumbling over the edge. He'd never expected to like doing this, but now they'd done it a few times he couldn't deny how much he loved it. There was something so intimate about it, about being allowed _there_, where no one but him would ever go.

And then there was the way Ginny reacted. His tongue on her arse never failed to have her moaning loudly, her thighs shaking around him as she raced towards her climax. He could tell that she was already so close, his fingers alternating between teasing her clit and slipping inside her wetness, her muscles tight as she got closer and closer to orgasm. He was barely holding back from coming himself, but he wanted to wait, to get inside her rather than spill over the sheets. But before he could sink into her warmth and chase his own pleasure, he was determined to get Ginny off again.

Ginny was panting loudly now, chanting '_Harry, Harry, Harry'_ as he licked and stroked, his spare hand reaching up to tease her nipple. She was trembling all over, her eyes screwed tightly closed and one hand clutching the headboard as she began to clench around him, her orgasm racing through her as Harry continued to lick, trying to prolong her pleasure for as long as he could.

'Come here, come here,' she gasped, blindly reaching down to pull Harry up to her.

'Fuck me, please,' she pleaded once Harry was settled above her.

Harry wasted no time in doing as she asked, his eyes shutting as he slid into her warmth, a rush of pleasure nearly overwhelming him as he finally got the relief he had been wanting for such a long time. This was always his favourite bit, that first moment when he entered her, their bodies coming together with a gasp.

Burying his face in her shoulder, her hair enveloping him with that delicious smell that was just the essence of Ginny, he began to move, trying desperately to keep his thrusts slow. Ginny's hands were stroking up and down his back as her legs came to wrap around his hips, pulling him in even deeper. There wasn't an inch of space left between them, his whole world shrinking down to the feeling of her skin against his.

It was too much, and he couldn't hold back any longer, his hips speeding up as he thrust harder, deeper, one of his hands moving to cradle her face as the other slid down to grasp her arse, helping her as she thrust up to meet his every move. The room filled with the noises of their bodies moving against each other and the sounds of their sighs and moans, both of them incapable of keeping quiet.

'Oh god, Harry, I'm so close,' Ginny managed to get out in between gasps, a shockwave of pleasure running down Harry's spine at her words.

'Fuck, Gin, you're so good,' Harry murmured into her neck, kissing everywhere he could reach as he felt his orgasm approaching.

He was quickly reaching the point of no return, and when he felt Ginny tighten around him, he was gone. Her orgasm triggered his, and he spilled inside her, crying out as pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

It took a long moment for them to come back down to earth, Harry still lying on top of her as their breathing gradually began to settle and their heart rates slowed. Harry pushed up on to his elbows, moving his weight off Ginny, shuddering as the aftershocks rushed through him. He smoothed Ginny's hair out of her face, smiling down at her as he took in her blissed out expression.

'I love you, Gin,' he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb, wishing that better words existed to express the depth of his feelings for her.

'I love you too, Harry.'


End file.
